When the Dead Woke Up
by Miss-Hirokins.x
Summary: Scary movies become a reality as the dead begin to walk the Earth, infesting countries one by one. Now in the depths of this apocalypse, the nations are lost. Day by day, they must learn to survive as they try to discover how this epidemic broke out, and more importantly if it can be cured. And throughout this, their love, friendships and morals are tested like never before.


**Hello once again! How have you all been?**

**So, for those of you who don't know, I am a massive fan of Zombies, with The Walking Dead being one of my favorite shows. After all these years, I've finally decided to write up this fic! And don't worry, Red will be updated soon! **

**Full pairing list so far: USUK, FraCan, RusChi, SweFin, GerIta, HunPru, HunAus,**

**And I must stress that this is not a imitation or parody fic of The Walking Dead - this is my own perspective on the zombie genre.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a rather nice potato. **

* * *

"I do."

His voice was strong and yet gentle, but without a single quiver. He did not fear the future, even in what was to become the most horrific of times. Berwald gave a small smile at this thought - Tino had grown a lot from when he had first met him. He did not see a "delicate flower" anymore, he saw a beautiful man, who could stand on his own two feet. Never in his life had Berwald felt this much pride. Before he had met Tino, his pride was reserved for only himself. But after travelling those many miles with Tino, suffering what felt like endless hardships, he learned what it meant to love another person.

Tino blushed, his cheeks reddening under Berwald's gaze of adoration. Secretly, his heart would flutter at the thought that he was the only person in the world who received this look from Berwald. The only person who saw him laugh, smile, cry and love. Tino had once been another one who feared the tall blonde, but when he escaped with him, he learned a valuable lesson. Never to judge a book by it's cover. He now knew that Berwald was kind and loyal, and not someone to be afraid of. The man had taught him so many things, and Tino felt that despite how much his love for the man grew every day, he would eternally be indebted to the man.

"I now announce you as Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." The vicar's old voice sounded warm as he spoke those words. Barely waiting, Berwald held Tino closer than ever before as he kissed him passionately. Tino returned the kiss lovingly, wanting to savour the moment forever. For this would be their last moment of peace for a long time.

Now their sanctuary was over.

As Berwald carried the last of their possessions away, Tino spoke to the vicar.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness..." he stated, truly meaning every word as he embraced the man with respect.

"Ah, it was truly nothing. Now hurry, you don't have much longer." he said, nudging Tino slightly, encouraging him to move.

"Finland, everything's ready." Tino ran towards to what was now his husband, and hugged him tightly. "More and more of those _things_ are starting to gather around here, we have to go _now._" Berwald told him strictly as he held onto him. Tino looked up Berwald, and gave him a look of agreement.

"Sir, come on, we're going now!" Tino said to the Vicar, offering out a hand so that he could lead the way. But instead of moving with Tino, the vicar merely shook the man's hand.

"Do not worry Finland. I wish to stay here, in the house of God." He replied kindly to Tino's offer, smiling peacefully at him.

"B-But…." Tino protested sadly. Detecting this sadness, the vicar took hold of Tino's small frail hands, and began to speak softly.

"No matter what evil may lie ahead, God will always be with you. At the moment, it may seem as if all hope is gone. But as long as you have each other, you will always have a purpose in life – to love each other. I have only one request of you two."

Tears streamed down Tino's rosy cheeks, as his heart was touched by such kind words. "What is it?"

"Never forget who you are, where you came from or your past. And most importantly, don't forget about today. It may hurt to remember when life was kind and sweet, but those memories will be what give you hope in these dark times. Now go, quickly."

Tino wiped away his tears, knowing that now was the time where he would have to be at his strongest.

"I will never forget today. It was the happiest day of my life." He glanced at Berwald smiling fondly at him. "And I will never forget you, and the kindness you have shown me and Berwald throughout these years. Thank you, for everything." Smiling tearfully at the man, he said a final goodbye. Berwald on the other hand stood beside him, and nodded respectfully. He had never been a man of many words.

Suddenly, there was a large thud on the door, followed by the deathly screeches and groans of the dead. Tino and Berwald looked at the man, and at each other.

It was time to leave.

Running as quickly as they could towards the back exit of the church, they gave one last look of gratitude to the vicar before leaving. The old man simply smiled, as he began to pray.

As they bursted out of the exit, the dock was in sight. But now, what was usually a brief one minute walk became a mad dash through a deathly obstacle course.

They were there, waiting for them.

And they were hungry.

Tino held on to Berwald's hand tighter than ever before as he ran through the crowds of the dead. He let out a loud screech as one of them grabbed him by the collar hungrily, but Berwald acted fast and thrusted his musket into the socket of the deformed being. Knowing there was no time to take a breath, Tino continued to run, his feet moving even faster than his heartbeat. After what had seemed like an eternity, the couple finally reached their boat, and without any hesitation, they lifted the sails, escaping the perils of the city. Or rather, what was left of the city.

* * *

As they began to drift away from what was his home, Tino could not bring himself to avert his eyes. The majestic palace was now ablaze, as huge clouds of smoke rose from the giant structure. As he looked back at the church, he found some small consolation in knowing those "things" had not yet broken in, allowing the vicar a few more moments of peace. Although the man's fate saddened him, Tino knew that it was what the vicar had wanted, and that gave him peace of mind over the matter. People's screams could no longer be heard, instead just the droning of the dead. It sent a chill down his spine as he saw the dead eyeing him as he departed, a few clambering into the water in a weak attempt to chase after him. But the one that disturbed him most was a little girl. The skin on her face had already began to rot, with half of it having been torn away, revealing the scarlet flesh beneath. Some of her teeth were missing; her hair was now thin and matted. The white dress she wore was now stained with blood, her arms decaying to the point where you could begin to see the white bones beneath. And yet, those disgusting arms still clenched on to her little teddy bear, which was now the only shred of innocence left. Tino could look no longer.

"I promise, I will return soon." He pledged as he turned away from the site of destruction and horror which was his country. But he would shed no more tears. Today was his wedding day after all.

Berwald looked up as he saw his blonde lover approach him, and wrapped his arms around him gently.

"Where do we go now?" Tino asked, as he buried his face into the man's chest, taking comfort in his strong arms.

"First we should make sure Iceland and Norway are safe, and Denmark as well. Then I think our best hope is America. If anyone, he must know what's happening." Berwald replied, his voice sounding confident as always in his judgements.

"Okay." Tino smiled. He remembered what the vicar said to him.

"…_memories are what will give you hope in these dark times."_

"Thank you, Sweden." Tino looked up at his husband.

"Oh…for what?" Berwald asked, puzzled.

"For making today a day to remember." The shorter blonde took his lover's hand in his own, looking down at the glistening wedding rings. "I love you."

Berwald gave a small smile, and brushed a hand against Tino's cheek, before leaning in, kissing him softly.

"I love you too, my wife." As the two looked towards the open sea, he sighed, knowing what danger and terrors laid ahead. But at least he knew he would not be alone. Once again, the two had escaped _together._

"I'm sorry Finland, but I'm afraid our honeymoon will have to wait."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue, kind of like the calm before the storm. In my mind, I imagine if this was movie, this prologue would end with a slow pan out, revealing the remains of the city while dramatic music plays. God I should be a director. XD  
**

**I know it starts a bit slow, but I promise it will speed up once I've set the scenes! **

**Please leave a review - your feedback, comments or just aoifjoaijfioaj are always very much appreciated! ^^**

**And here, have a hug. Because hugs are awesome, just like you guys who are awesome enough to actually read my drivel. -hug-**

**Sayonara!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
